A fuel pump is conventionally known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications No. 2005-110478, No. 2006-050808, and No. 2010-063344, according to which an impeller is rotated by a brushless motor to draw fuel from an inlet port and to pump out the fuel from an outlet port, so that the fuel is supplied to a device (for example, a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine).
According to the above prior arts, stator coils for a stator of a brushless motor as well as terminals, to which wires are connected for supplying electric power to the stator coils, are disclosed. However, any one of those prior arts discloses neither wiring of end portions of the stator coils forming multiple phases nor electrical connection between the end portions of the stator coils. If each end portion of the stator coils is connected by manual procedures one by one, a manufacturing process for the electrical connection may become complicated and a number of manufacturing steps is increased.